A Kingdom Hearts Christmas
by Meta-Knight-Star-22
Summary: Set after the events of Kingdom Hearts II, where Sora returns to Destiny Islands with Riku and Kairi. It is set during Christmas Eve, where the young Keyblade wielder prepares himself for Christmas Day such as preparing the decorations and partaking in a tradition known as 'Secret Santa'.


DESTINY ISLANDS: SMALL ISLAND

It had been a few months after when Sora, Riku and their friends fought and defeated Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII and returned to their world and birth-place Destiny Islands. It was the 24th of December which marks the day of Christmas Eve, one single day before the 25th, which is Christmas Day.

On the lands in the ocean, a rare sign of snow started to hover down from the sky and turn the world's land from a tropical island to a winter wonderland.

In the smaller island where most children would come to play, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were frolicking in the snow and playing games that every kid could play on snowy days: having playful snowball fights, one pulling another's sledge while they sit on to ride, build snowmen which was fun than making sandmen and of course making snow-angels with their limbs to shape out wings and the hem of the dress.

But what was the greatest way to end it all was a nice mug of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows in front of an open and warm fire.

Unlike in the smaller and calmer island, there was the main island, with a large town where the people of this land reside in, and everybody was bustling about. Every shop in town was filled with customers who desire to purchase gifts for their relatives and loved ones. It was one day until Christmas Day and everybody wanted to make sure that they would receive and of course give the gifts they desire to. 

SORA'S HOUSE

However, in one house part of the town, there was the Keyblade wielder named Sora, who instead of training was decorating the Christmas tree with his mother and of course, his two best friends Kairi and Riku. They were decorating the tree with all types of decorations such as tinsel, lights, baubles and of course the star for the piece de résistance.

His mother had to lift Sora up so he could place the star on top; he wasn't that tall compared to his mother and even the tree.

"Thanks, mom." Sora beamed as he eased down and looked up to see the tree. His head jolted up and he exclaimed, "Oh wait! Riku, turn off the lights after I say 'when'!"

Riku smirked and placed his hand near the light switch to await Sora's signal. Sora found the end of the Christmas light's wires and placed the plug into the socket. "Okay, now!" at the signal, the silverette switched off the lights.

The Christmas lights illuminated like real-life stars at night and almost brightened up the entire room. 'oohs' and 'aahs' were heard from the four as they witnessed the decorations glistening within the lights.

"Okay, Riku, you can turn the lights back on and Sora, you can turn off the Christmas lights." Sora's mother said, taking a secret smirk at her son. "We don't want to waste any electricity. We have enough to pay the entire electric bill from the decorations on the roof."

Riku nodded and complied, only to hear the disappointed moan of his rival and best friend.

"Awww,… mom!" the brunette whined like a young child. He is at heart. "I want the lights to be on for Santa Claus, so he could see that I am better at decorating than others!"

Riku gawked at this; HE should taking credit for he had done most of the baubles and tinsel.

His mother chuckled and bent down to kiss her son's forehead. "Now, Sora. Father Christmas wouldn't give you any presents underneath the tree if you pretend to better than everyone. He gives presents to good little kids, like Kairi for helping me with the baubles."

The small red-headed Princess of Hearts' cheeks had a faint blush after the compliment. As Sora's mother left the living room, Riku walked over to Sora and gave him a light nudge on the elbow.

"You still don't believe in that whole Santa Claus charade, do you?" he asked with a smirk planted onto his lips.

The brunette replied, "Sure, I believe in Santa Claus! I believed in him ever since I was only a baby. Heck, I saved him from Oogie Boogie in Halloween Town."

"But, that was Santa Claus from another world, a different dimension." Riku rolled his eyes as his arms crossed over his chest. "What makes you think that he not only travels to countries and states, but also worlds?"

"Santa Claus never disappointed me ever since my first Christmas here." he protested and crossed his arms mirroring his silver-haired rival.

Riku smirked and nudged Sora again. "I'm only messing with your mind, little bud. I know that there is a big guy in a red suit who goes around the world in a single night. Just how can he consume that many cookies, mince pies and milk without ever going to the bathroom?"

Kairi decided to speak up since she's normally the shy type. "Big question is; how can he squeeze down a chimney?"

Sora and Riku both shrugged with identical confused expressions and simultaneously uttered, "I dunno."

Kairi giggled at the two; always bickering and play-fighting over the stupidest of reasons.

Riku chuckled. "You're very determined to have a perfect Christmas, Sora."

"I know…" he said, scratching his head. "I'm like Jack Skellington,… only that I'm not dead."

Sora decided to see if his mother needed some help in the kitchen and saw her making some Christmas cookies in festive shapes such as stars or trees.

"Hey, mom. Need some help?"

"Sure, honey. Why don't you lick the spoon?" she asked, causing her son to blush.

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm only fifteen-years-old!"

His mother chuckled, shaking her head lightly. "You're still a kid in my eyes, Sora." she said lovingly. It was true however; before Sora lost his home to the darkness, he never had a chance to save his mother, nor his friends, so they were separated for a complete year. To make matters worse, when Sora fell into a deep sleep, everybody forgotten all about Sora, including his mother who never knew she even had a son. But during his adventure to defeat the leader Xemnas, he was always a special place in his mother's heart… as she remembered her lost son. Her son was always the well-mannered son she will always cherish for as long as she will live. She missed him for a year and even forgotten about him, so she is determined to never let that happen again.

Sora helped her with some other chores, such as preparing the dishes for the cookies, mop the kitchen floor and check everything is on the list for Christmas dinner. He watched his mother put on a pair of oven gloves and take the tray of steaming-hot Christmas cookies that look ready to be eaten. As she placed the tray on the oven, Sora extended his hand to take a Christmas cookie but it quickly met a fate with a tap of a wooden spoon.

"Ow, mom!" the brunette pouted and rubbed his hand as his mother clicked his tongue and scolded with a wag of her finger.

"Sora, these cookies have been out of the oven for only ten seconds. They're fully-cooked and they will burn your hand to a crisp! Now, let them cool down for a few minutes, apply the icing to make them look festive and then you can have them."

The Keyblade wielder's pout softened and he waited for the cookies to cool down but not for too long; it was the middle of Winter after all so they wouldn't want the cold atmosphere to ruin their dessert! After the icing was applied to add some festivity, Sora took a cookie under his mother's permission and ate it, smiling at the crunchy and warm goodness flowed through his system.

His mother smiled at this; she knew that Sora still loved her cooking.

Ironically, the only time he missed one her well-cooked meals was the night he had to check the raft after seeing a storm that was none other than the darkness.

She ruffled Sora's chestnut hair and went back to wash the tray after it had cooled down. Kairi and Riku, who were talking about the Christmas tree, entered the kitchen to see that their friend was enjoying himself to one of his mother's well-made cookies. Riku chuckled and smirked as he seen Sora's jacket catch a few crumbs. Kairi giggled at this and went to go and clean Sora's jacket with a napkin, as well as his mouth.

"My, oh my, I don't know how you cope with him, Sora's mom." Kairi said as she placed the napkin into her pocket.

Sora's mother turned her head to see the girl and nodded. "Yep, you don't know how many times I had to remind him to use a knife to cut his food instead of using his teeth."

Riku barked with laughter, soon followed by Kairi. Sora's cheeks went as red as Kairi's hair and he looked at his mother with a strong pout. "Mooooooooom!"

His mother chuckled and kissed Sora's forehead a second time. "I was just kidding you, sweetie-pie." she teased him.

Sora was joined at the table by Kairi and Riku and offered the two some of the cookies, which they happily agreed. After they finished their cookies, Sora's mother took their plates and washed them.

"May I assist you in cleaning the dishes, ma'am?" asked Riku, showing the utmost respect to his rival's mother. Riku was often polite and genuine to others, especially when it comes to their friend's kindred.

She turned her head again and nodded with one of her warm smiles. As Riku took a cloth to dry them, Kairi gave the Keyblade wielder a stern look.

"Why didn't you offer to help your mother clean the dishes?" she whispered.

Sora, who was resting back with his hands behind his head, snapped out of his trance and looked at Kairi with surprise in his expression. A nervous grin started to grow onto his lips.

"Uhm,… uhh… she didn't ask me?"

Kairi shook her head. "Still, it is polite to ask."

Sora sighed, clearly annoyed. "Then, why don't you take my place as her own kid?"

Kairi gasped a little at this, but smiled warmly as she saw Sora's own cheeky grin. "You still have your pluck, you little monstrosity."

Sora looked out of the window and realized that evening would approach, as well as the night sky. The brunette's head jolted up and he immediately darted up. "Hey, mom! Can Kairi, Riku and I go to the other side and watch the sunset?"

Sora's mother had a secret smile planted on top of her face and she turned her head to see her son; his blue hemispheres and large grin showing the excited expression on his petite face. "Sure. But, be back later for dinner."

"Yay! Thanks mom!" The hyperactive Keyblade wielder yelled as he took a hold of Kairi's wrist and started to drag him to the door. He stopped ever so suddenly and turned to his friend Riku who was finishing drying up the dishes. "Hey Riku, are you coming?"

The silverette turned his head to his best friend and gently shook his head. "No thanks. You guys go ahead without me. I'll stay and keep your mother assisted with the chores." and he watched him drag Kairi out of the house. 

DESTINY ISLANDS: SMALL ISLAND

On the crooked palm tree, sat both Sora and Kairi with their feet dangling over the waves. The waves of the calm ocean drifted to the shore and back, showing peace and calmness. Sora looked at the distance and released a content sigh, looking at the sky coloured in illuminating red, orange, light-blue and violet colours mixed up into a beautiful sight. Snowflakes hovered down like illuminating white petals, making the sight of it tranquil and peaceful.

Kairi felt peaceful as the memories of watching the sunset with her two best friends; Sora would be sitting alongside her and laying back with both hands behind his head and Riku would be standing near the roots of the palm tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kairi looked over at Sora to see him a dreaming-like state and lightly shook her head. She placed one hand onto his shoulder and gave him a little shake. "Sora, wake up! I'm not carrying you back out of the sea again!"

Sora instantly snapped out of his trance and looked into Kairi's eyes. "I, uh, wasn't asleep! I was just resting my eyes!"

"Sure you were, Mr. Sleepyhead." she rolled her eyes and giggled. "Should we return to the town? You are becoming a little drowsy from preparing that Christmas tree all afternoon."

"Aw, c'mon, Kairi! Let's stay out a longer. The view is so… divine… and cannot be ignored on Christmas Eve."

"I guess we should cherish it," she chuckled. "just like you cherish mince pies and cookies made by your mom."

Sora chuckled as well as he stared into the sunset. He was right; it was divine. "So,…" he made an awkward attempt to start a conversation. "how was your time at the shops, Kairi? Bought any Christmas gifts for anyone?"

She nodded and giggled. "Yep, my dad gave me some munny so I can spend it all on some treats for every friend who I trust." she looked at him with a warm smile. "Like you, Sora."

"What?! Really?!" he asked as he almost fell off the palm tree he was sitting on. "Like, what did you get me?"

"Hmm, I'm not telling you. it's a surprise."

"Awww, c'mon Kairi! Please tell me what you bought for me!"

"Sorry, no can do. If I'd told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

"… But,… if you'll tell me, I'll act surprised!"

Kairi barked with laughter and raised a hand to cover her mouth so she could hide the giggles. After a minute, she said to him, "I was right what I said about you in your house. You are a monstrosity!"

"Actually, I'm a Heartless who's gonna claw ya!" And his playful demeanour returned as his hands snaked to Kairi's waist and started ticking her waist and her armpits. The girl laughed again and kicked her legs, but not too much as she wouldn't have a desire to accidentally fall off.

Kairi decided to 'fight' back by placing her hands onto Sora's shoulders and lightly shook him so she could play-strangle him. "Grraggh, don't let me fetch my Keyblade, Heartless!" she yelled happily.

The play-fighting went on for a few minutes before the two realized that they were in each-other's arms after play-grappling and wrestling. Sora's cheeks had a faint blush while Kairi's had a blush too. He stammered of what to say as Kairi started to giggle at her friend's inability to talk.

"This is nice…" Kairi said sweetly as she shifted a bit so she could rest her head onto the Keyblade wielder's shoulder. She released a loud content sigh as she felt Sora's cheek rest onto the top of her head.

"Kairi, look! A shooting star!" he pointed at one zoning through the red sky.

"Odd…" Kairi remarked. "I thought shooting stars only come when the stars appear." she shrugged it off and told the Keyblade wielder. "Make a wish, Sora. You called it so you get to make a wish. Be quick!"

Sora looked up at the star, closed his eyes and whispered the words of the wish, "Star light, star bright. The first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." He opened them again. "I wish that tomorrow will be the best day ever."

The star started to fly on for a couple of minutes until Sora and Kairi realized that it wasn't a star but instead a ship! This wasn't like a regular UFO; it had illuminating and cartoon-like colours. This ship was none other than the Gummi Ship where Sora used to travel to different worlds in it. Suddenly, it plummeted towards the beach where a loud and erupting was heard.

This made Sora fall from the tree and into the ocean, but he managed to climb out and run to investigate. Kairi forced herself not to laugh and then made her way to the ship. Three figures made their way out of the ship; two are small while the other was tall.

One of the figures yelled in a screeching voice that no-one could probably understand what he was saying. "That's the last time I ever let you drive!"

"Awww, gawsh. Sorry, Donald…"

"Oh, c'mon fellas." the one with circle-shaped ears said. "At least we're alive and Goofy here managed to guide us to our destination."

Those voices brought a giant smile onto Sora's face and he charged towards to the three with his arms outstretched. "Donald! Goofy! King Mickey!"

"SORA!" yelled the court magician and captain of the guard as they both glomped Sora and pinned him to the ground.

"How's my two best friends?" Sora laughed as he managed to wiggle out of their embrace.

"We're fine!" Donald quacked happily as he stood up at the same time as Goofy. "We were on our way to Destiny Islands in order to-"

"Take ya to Holly… Hello… uhhh…" the clueless anthropomorphic dog scratched his head, thinking about their mission. "oh yeah! Hollow Bastion! We were told by tha king and queen to bring ya to Hollow Bastion as Leon an' all that-"

"GOOFY, THAT'S S'POSE TO BE A SURPRISE!"

The red-faced and steamed-up duck screamed out in absolute anger, as both Goofy and Sora jumped back in shock. Kairi caught up with the Keyblade wielder and stopped by his side, giggling at the look of Donald's face. It was priceless!

Mickey chuckled and walked to Donald's side. "Aw, it's a'ight, Donald. Goofy didn't mean it. It jus' slipped out, that's all!" He looked over at Sora. "Well, hiya Sora. Long time no see!"

"Your Highness!" Sora yelled out and knelt down in a respectable manner as his mother told him to always kneel before royalty. He gathered quite a laughter from his four friends. He stood up and rubbed the back of his embarrassedly, as a nervous grin crossed his lips. "How do you fare…?"

"Sora! Disney Castle is fine, thank ya! We travelled to Destiny Islands in order to ask ya if ya can join us! There's something' goin' on in Hollow Bastion, uh, I mean tha Radiant Garden an' we kinda need yer help!"

Sora jumped in excitement and yelled, "Sure! Let's go! But, does it have to be a surprise?" He was met with a nod from the king. "Oh well, I know half of the surprise so I guess I gotta save my full giddiness for later on." Sora turned to Kairi and asked him, "Kairi, do you want to come with us?"

The Princess of Heart shook her head and giggled. "No, thank you Sora. I think I'll stay here to do some last minute shopping with the last bit of munny I have. But, don't you think we should see what your mother would say?"

Breathing a large sigh of irritation, he nodded his head and turned to the king, the wizard and the knight. "I'll be right back, all right?"

"Oh, okay! But make it quick!" the stubborn duck said as he crossed his arms and tapped his webbed foot while Sora and Kairi both left in a quick manner.

"Don't worry! I'll be back faster than you can say ' _Kingdom Hearts_!'" 

SORA'S HOUSE

After exaggerating about the Gummi Ship making a crash-landing, Sora explained to his mother that he was invited to go to Radiant Garden with Mickey, Donald and Goofy. His mother refused as Sora had dinner waiting on the table, but the puppy eyes made by Sora made her change her mind.

"Oh, fine. Come back before midnight though! I don't want to miss out Christmas Day without you!"

She placed a cover over Sora's plate of food to keep it nice and clean for later and then pulled her son into a hug. Sora wasted no time embracing her and smiled as her calm hand ran through his hair. He loved when someone played with his hair.

Sora asked Riku if he would like to join him but just like Kairi, he declined. He shrugged and said that he would missing the surprise.

Before he left, Kairi planted a quick kiss onto Sora's cheek and watched him slowly walk off. Riku and Sora's mother chuckled at his priceless expression. 

DESTINY ISLANDS: SMALL ISLAND

Sora boarded the fixed Gummi Ship after ignoring Donald's whining that Sora took his time. The Keyblade wielder was greeted by Chip and Dale, the two engineers. The two chipmunks managed to fix up the Gummi Ship with no sweat.

"Sora! Its been a while since the last time we seen ya!" Chip said.

"Its great to see yer face again!" Dale said.

"Hi, you little rodents!" Sora said happily as he ruffled their fur.

Then, a familiar figure who was the size of a flea hopped onto Sora's shoulder and lowered his top hat. "Hiya, Sora! Long time no see!"

"Hey, Jiminy Cricket!" said Sora as he used one hand to let him stand upon and lower him down.

He made his way to cockpit and sat down in a passenger's seat where he was joined by Donald and Goofy. Mickey strapped himself into the driver's seat and then they took off into the skies. Goofy looked at Sora, the sky with a strong crimson colour and then Sora.

"Uuhh… Sora?" he asked.

"Yep?" the boy asked as he sat back and relaxed.

"Did tha sky hit'cha?"

"Uhm… no…? Why did you ask?" his head tilted to the left.

"'Cos tha sky is all red an' so is yer cheeks."

Sora shook his head as he smiled shyly and remained silent throughout the journey to Radiant Garden. 

HOLLOW BASTION (RADIANT GARDEN)

The Gummi Ship landed safely in front of the entrance to the world and Sora was the first to exit. He was the first to enter as well and gasped in amazement as he saw the town.

Just like the town in Destiny Islands, there were snow slowly plummeting from the skies and lights decorating every house and building as far as the eye can see. The villagers were bustling about just like the residents from Destiny Islands and some even spared a few seconds to greet Sora and wish him a merry Christmas.

Along the way, Sora saw Yuffie and Tifa, who were helping Scrooge McDuck string up the Christmas lights onto someone's house. Scrooge McDuck made the orders while Tifa and Yuffie stood on the roof listening to where they should put the decorations.

The young ninja sighed in annoyance. "Tifa, would you rather be baking a dozen mince pies than listening to an old feathered fool ranting on? Or should I say quacking on?"

Tifa wagged a finger in front of her face with a stern glare. "Yuffie! Respect your elders!"

"What if I don't want to?" she crossed her arms.

"Oi! I 'eard what ye sayin' 'bout me, ye wee rapscallion!" yelled the old wealthy duck-billed billionaire. "'Onestly, all kids 'aven't got respect for we adults." he crossed his arms as he tapped his webbed foot.

"Well, if you would come up and help-" the ninja was distracted by taking a glance at the young Keyblade wielder. "Hey, Sora!"

Tifa and Scrooge McDuck turned their heads to see that it was indeed the Keyblade wielder. "Sora!" they both yelled as Tifa jumped down along with Yuffie and Scrooge waddled over to greet the three, especially his nephew, Donald.

"Ye 'aven't grown a wee bit since the last time I've seen ye, laddie." he referred to Sora as he shook his hand. "And Donald! I 'ope ye are keepin' Disney Castle safe and sound!"

"Sora! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Yuffie yelled as she enclosed the boy into a large enthusiastic hug. Sora hugged her back, but wasn't expecting for Tifa to join in the hug. Due to her vast strength, such as used for punching a wall with her gloved knuckles and knocking aside many Heartless', she managed to lift both of them and squeeze them ever so tightly like a boa constrictor.

"Ack! Can't breathe! No oxygen!" Sora and Yuffie choked out, only to pant heavily as Tifa released him. "Thanks!" Sora noticed his friends snickering and chuckling at this.

"Donald, Goofy and King Mickey?" Tifa said in amazement. "Why, this is an honour!"

She bowed along with Scrooge, expect for Yuffie who just performed a thumbs-up and said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Yuffie!" Tifa yelled, acting like the ninja's mother or elder sister. "Act respectable towards royalty!"

Yuffie pouted and then looked at Sora who was snickering. She chuckled and said to her friend, "Where have you been?" she wagged a finger in front of his face. "Radiant Garden isn't the same anymore since you left after restoring it!"

Sora anxiously rubbed the back of his head. "Yeeeaahh,… I kinda had some preparations to do before Christmas Day. You know? Since its Christmas Eve?"

Tifa nodded and chuckled. "We've volunteered to prepare the Christmas decorations on every roof in the town."

"I certainly don't remember volunteering from stringing up some lousy decorations so we can waste electricity." Yuffie remarked with a grin.

Scrooge lifted up his cane and said, "Now, that's enough of ye, lil' lassie!"

Sora laughed. "I'll just leave you three with the preparations. Oh wait, before I go. Do you know where Leon and Aerith are?"

Tifa nodded. "They're at Merlin's house doing something secret. Who knows what they're up to?" she shrugged.

"Thanks! See ya guys later! Merry Christmas!" Sora shouted as he ran down the town. 

MERLIN'S HOUSE

Inside the house that belonged to an old wizard in blue, were Leon, Aerith, Cid and Merlin who are part of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Leon and Cid were was picking out the gifts that had a tag for the one who would receive while Aerith was wrapping them with the most precious of gift wrapping paper. Merlin was helping Aerith with the wrapping by simply using his magic to have the objects assist her.

As Sora entered Merlin's house, he was instantly greeted with smiles, waves and good wishes for Christmas Day by the four adults.

"Sora!" said Aerith as she stood with the kindest and welcoming of smiles she had.

"Welcome back, Sora." Leon nodded with a small smile.

"Ain't ya in top-shape?" Cid remarked, chuckling afterwards.

"My, oh my, Sora. You've certainly grown into the young Keyblade wielder you are." Merlin admired.

"Hi everybody. Merry Christmas" Sora raised a hand and grinned.

The young woman Aerith approached the young boy, quickly enclosing him into a hug. Unlike Tifa strong hug that almost strangled him to death, Aerith's embrace was calm and warm, just like Sora's mother's.

Sora hugged her back and smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. The boy wasn't really familiar with physical contact such as embracing throughout his adventures. He received a few hugs before: such as the program Tron giving him one to say farewell to his ally, Kairi after a year of separation from him and of course Donald and Goofy at the end of his adventure.

"Where have you been? We were so worried." the concerned voice of the lady in pink asked, as if she was a mother holding her son.

"Been busy with the decorations." he replied as he rested his head against her chest.

Leon approached them with his arms crossed over his chest and cleared his throat. "If I may interrupt the sentimental moment?"

"Oh." Aerith blushed and released the boy, stepping to one side so the man could greet the young Keyblade wielder.

Leon offered his hand to shake Sora's hand and then gave him a small man-hug. "You haven't changed one bit, Sora." he patted his back. "Always putting your friends before yourself."

Merlin cleared his throat as Leon released the young boy and stood up.

"Sora, would you like some tea?" Merlin asked.

"Of course, Merlin. Please." he said and took a seat to sit in front of his table which was almost drowned underneath an ocean of wrapping paper. He watched the old wizard set the kettle on the pitcher. Sora summoned his Keyblade and yelled, "Fire!" so he could save Merlin some time of starting a fire.

Although the fire had delivered some minor scorches towards the oven, it was in fact a bulls-eye. Merlin widened his eyes and placed his small specs onto the bridge of his nose.

"By George, Sora! You are indeed a natural of magic. I just knew those spells I gave you will be put to good use." the wizard chirped as he chuckled and managed to make a nice cup of tea for the boy. He placed a cup and saucer in front of him and also a plate of biscuits. "Now, would you like any sugar to go with that?"

Sora nodded.

"Good. Now," he clapped his hands. "Sugar! Sugar!" the sugar bowl then came to life he grabbed a spoon, waddling over to Merlin's cup of tea. "No, manners, manners! Sora's our guest! Guests first! You know that, sugar!"

The sugar bowl, using his lid as a helmet of some sort, took it off and scooped a few spoonfuls of sugar from inside and dunked it inside of Sora's cup.

"Okay. Good. That's it. When!"

"Don't have too much sugar, Sora." said Aerith as the sugar bowl ceased and went to Merlin's cup. "You don't want to receive any cavities."

Sora laughed, thinking that Aerith should become his substitute mother when in the Radiant Garden.

"So, Sora?" the wizard asked as he went to find a book in his bookshelves. "Have you finished your Christmas shopping?"

"Why, yes." the boy dunked a biscuit into his cup of tea and ate it, then started on the tea. "I've already finished doing that and also helping my mother prepare the decorations for the tree."

"Ah, that sounds exciting, especially for a boy like yourself. Everybody should enjoy Christmas." he was so lost in thought that he had failed to notice his own cup was drowned underneath a pile of sugar. Sora pointed with a grin and the wizard flinched. "No! When! When! Blast it all, sugar! WHEN!"

The sugar bowl flinched and went to go and seek refuge behind a tea-pot.

"Impotent piece of crockery!" Merlin muttered and grumbled as he used his long white beard to sweep away the pile of sugar. Sora snickered at this, thinking that this brightened up Christmas Eve, as Leon chuckled quietly, Cid laughed and Aerith tried to hide her giggles behind her hand. The old wizard breathed out a sigh to calm himself and sat down in armchair opposite Sora. "Now Sora, you're probably wondering why we have gifts and wrapping paper all around my table."

Leon interrupted. "We hadn't anywhere else to put them."

"Anywhere but the floor." Aerith inquired. "I don't want the wrapping paper to be soiled. We are performing a tradition in which Merlin, Leon, Cid and I are assigned to a person where we anonymously give a gift to. We call this tradition a 'Secret Santa'."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." Leon remarked, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall.

"Exactly." Merlin said and took a sip of tea that tasted too sweet due to the sugar.

Sora was literally amazed. "Oohhh…? So, I have to give a present to someone… but as anonymous. Ah, a Santa in disguise, huh?" he giggled and leaned back against the chair.

"Yep!" Cid said. "Ya gotta keep it a secret, why don'cha, so nobody gotta learn what tha real culprit is. If they do, then it kinda spoils tha fun."

"Not really necessary." Merlin said. "It doesn't really spoil the surprise but instead it makes you look like a considerate and loving person to others."

Cid scoffed and went back to finding a gift for whoever Aerith had.

Sora leaned forward and with a grin asked, "May I partake in this? I am a honourable member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee."

"Why, of course! The only ones who know about this are us four along with you, Mickey, Donald and Goofy."

The king, magician and knight that were mentioned finally arrived panting. Donald had an annoyed expression on his face as Goofy being his clueless self collapsed in exhaustion.

"That's the last time I ever let you decide on what we do! Uncle Scrooge was raging!"

The dog yelped and darted up, flinching. "D'awww… Gawsh Donald. I ain't meanin' to make ya unhappy. I thought it would be good if we help yer uncle with tha decorations."

"It ain't a problem, Donald!" Mickey chirped. He seemed to always try and reason with the stubborn-as-a-mule mallard. "At least Yuffie and Tifa can no longer receive a hard time from yer uncle!" He giggled and saw the presents wrapped up on the table. "Wow! Nice work, guys!"

Sora giggled and sipped his tea. "Yeah, maybe we should remove them onto a different piece of furniture?"

"Like the armchair?" he asked while tilting his head.

"By George, of course not!" Merlin blurted out. "My armchair is for sitting, not for placing presents on top!" Everybody snickered at Merlin's rant as the old coot rearranged his spectacles. "Now Sora," he took a teapot and opened a lid that revealed a few scrap folded pieces of paper. "Take a note to see their name and become their Secret Santa." It was like Merlin was making Sora a knight or an apprentice.

Sora reached inside of the teapot and hesitated before flickering his fingers around. He took out a note and unfolded it to reveal a name. A large grin appeared onto his face.

"Who is it, Sora?" asked Merlin. "If its someone in this room, then don't tell us."

"WHO IS IT, SORA?!" Donald yelled as he clutched onto the Keyblade wielder, mirrored by Goofy simultaneously.

"Uh, who is it, Sora? Tell us!"

"Now now, Goofy and Donald!" said Mickey as he took their shoulders and pulled them away. "Its Sora's right to tell or not to tell. Right, Sora?" He looked over at the boy, who was lost in a trance. "Sora…?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! It's not someone whose in this room,… but I don't want to tell anybody."

Cid scratched his chin. "Does that even count?"

Merlin lit a smoking pipe and started to blow some smoke-rings. "It doesn't matter whether Sora would like to keep this a secret or not. If he doesn't want to say who he has to give a gift to anonymously, then so be it."

"Great!" said Sora as he pulled back the chair and stood to stretch. "Now,… if you don't mind, I might be returning to my home in Destiny Islands."

"That's right, Sora." Leon gave an affirmative nod.

"Wouldn't your mother be worried about you?" asked Aerith.

"I guess she would." he said as he took one last biscuit for the road, well space literally. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to go. Thanks for telling me the Secret Santa tradition!" he said as he went to leave while the king, the wizard and knight followed him. "Oh, and plus, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Sora!" they said as he left. 

HOLLOW BASTION (RADIANT GARDEN)

Sora admired every house with decorations before he boarded the ship. He remembered when he first visited the world, where it was originally known as the Hollow Bastion due to the only accessible landscapes were the falls below and the castle itself. In his second adventure where he met the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, a chain of events followed: such as Sora and his friends battling an army of a thousand Heartless, a trip to the computer world, a battle with a large program who called himself the master, a one-winged and incredibly powerful swordsman and then receiving the data from Tron that this world was known as the Radiant Garden before it was overcome by darkness.

He awaited Mickey to board the Gummi Ship and took off. 

DESTINY ISLANDS: BIG ISLAND

Things started going for a turn for the worst as Sora walked by every shop, only to find out that they were all closed for the upcoming festive day. He muttered in irritation that he should have bought a present earlier on. What a crummy Christmas this would be…

That's when he witnessed a palm tree and his smile widened as he ran towards it. He knew that it wasn't every average store or stall, but that didn't bother him. 

SORA'S HOUSE

"Mom! I'm home!" Sora yelled as he opened the door to his house, where he was literally charge-hugged by his over dramatic mother.

"SORA!" she yelled. "I've missed you! Your dinner is ready! I just realized how cold it was outside! Did you bring a coat?!"

"Moooom!" he whined. "I've only been gone for like an hour! Plus, I can look after myself!"

"Sora, baby, I know that you're a Keyblade wielder but I don't want to lose you… again." she uttered the last word quietly. She remembered losing him for around a year and what was worse that she had forgotten all about him. So, she would always be out for her son. She was in no place to lose him again.

She kissed his forehead and released him so she could lead him back to the kitchen, where Sora happily ate his own dinner and then his mother washed his plate. However, Sora asked if he could wash it instead, having remembered Kairi's little lesson.

His mother's heart swelled up at that and she rubbed his back gently, grateful that he wanted to wash his plate instead of her.

As Sora washed his plate while his mother went to check the fridge one last time, he looked at her and had the courage to ask her one important question:

"Mom, when's Dad coming back?"

His mother lost her welcoming and trademark smile and she sighed gently, bowing her head a little. She eventually found her courage to face her son with a small and sad smile. "Dad might be coming home for Christmas Day."

"Really?! That would be so cool! I can have the chance to show him what kind of techniques I've been practising with my Keyblade!"

Sora's mother found her smile and she shook her head. She approached her son to gently ruffle his hair. "I don't know when he's coming back tomorrow, but he gave his sworn promise that he will return. He said that he'd give anything, especially his heart, to be with his family."

"So, if he did,... that would make him… a Heartless?" he burst out laughing, echoed by his mother.

"Don't worry, Sora! You'll see your daddy sooner or later!" she giggled and watched him dry his plate.

"Mom, where's Riku and Kairi? Have they already hit the hay already?" he was answered with a nod from his mother. "Good…" he smiled at the thought and then stacked up the plate. He turned around to face his mother and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his face against her chest. "Good night, mom… and Merry Christmas."

Sora's mother's heart melted like an ice-cube underneath the boiling sun and returned his hug by sliding her arms around his thin form and pulling him closer to her bosom. She kissed the top of his head and gently stroked his hair. "Goodnight, Sora. May your heart bring love to others." she let him go and watched him trudge towards his bedroom sleepily. "Sora?" she watched him turn with a sleepy face and passed him a present with red beautiful wrapping paper. "You are allowed to open this one on Christmas Eve. Only one though."

Her brunette son took the present and whispered a quiet "thank you" before climbing up to his bedroom and placing the present onto the bed before tearing the wrapping paper off and taking what he had received from his mother.

There was a golden locket that resembled the almighty _Kingdom Hearts_ itself. His mouth instantly grinned as he saw his own name engraved in the centre. Sora felt the system inside of him explode with bliss and took the small chain that held the pendant and placed it over his neck.

He realized that Santa Claus wouldn't be arriving if he would remain awake and then plopped himself onto the bed like a fish, quickly drifting away.

Finally. It came. T'was the 25th of December, marking Christmas Day. Snow started to gently fall from the sky like petals in glitter that were flowing freely. Sora was sleeping away soundly, before his friend Donald who wore a Santa hat waddled in and quacked out, "Sora! Merry Christmas!"

But the boy slept soundly, even throughout a voice like that.

"C'mon, Sora! Its Christmas morning! Time to wake up!" he ran to his bed and started jumping up and down while clenching his feathered hands. "C'mon!"

Still no answer from the little sleepyhead.

Donald sighed in annoyance and had to grab onto his wrist to try and pull him up. "C'mon… upsy-daisy… an' I mean a heavy one!" he switched to his back and tried to push up into a sitting position, only for the Keyblade wielder to collapse on top of him. Donald was a little optimistic...

Sora could feel the feathers underneath and nuzzled before two white hands popped out and tapped him on the head repeatedly. Sora mumbled and swatted away the hands, before he opened his two ocean oracles. He stretched his arms but looked to see that there were not only two… but four?!

"Is this some kinda Christmas tradition that you grow an extra pair of arms…?" he tiredly asked as he yawned. "First I was a Keyblade wielder and now I'm an octopus!"

"So-ra! G... et off of m-e!"

"Whoa!"

The brunette darted off his flattened feathered friend and burst out laughing as soon as he saw it was Donald.

"Donald! What are you doing in my bed…?"

"I came to tell ya that its Christmas morning!" Donald exclaimed as he hopped off the bed and was then enclosed into Sora's arms.

"Merry Christmas, Donald!"

"Merry Christmas, Sora…"

Suddenly, he smelt the warm smell of pancakes in the morning. He sniffed a couple of times before his mouth turned into a grin and he leapt out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen, to find Goofy, Riku, Kairi and his mother who was cooking a nice pile of pancakes and humming some Christmas songs.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, SORA!"

Everybody ran up to embrace him one-at-a-time, wishing him a merry Christmas. His mother presented Sora his pancakes and he was immediately wolfing it all down. His mother decided not to scold him; it was Christmas after all!

After breakfast, Sora ran to see the tree and underneath were heaps of presents in glistening paper of all colours and all addressed to him. He cheered and attacked his pile to see what presents he had waiting for him.

There were many comic-books that Sora loved to read about three young Keyblade wielders that were known a decade ago, soft toys such as a Shadow Heartless along with a Moogle, a new set of clothes and some aftershave as Sora was reaching that age to be a man. He laughed as he lifted his Heartless plushie over his head and whispered, "be glad you're not a real one."

Donald gave Sora his present: a nice box of chocolates that Sora would save for later. Riku gave Sora a book of 'KEYBLADE-WEILDING FOR DUMMIES' that Sora was extremely grateful for receiving it.

Sora's mother gave him a small envelope and told him to open it quickly. He complied and saw four small pieces of paper. "Wh-what are these?" he picked up one and read the title 'LIFETIME PASSES TO DISNEY TOWN'.

"Thanks, mom!" he practically squealed and threw his arms around her after dropping the box, where Riku quickly caught it.

Sora's mother held her son tightly. "You're welcome, honey. There are four passes in total, so you, I and of course Riku and Kairi may enter. I knew you'll love your gift."

Sora released her and turned to see Kairi stand in front of him with a light blush on her face. She lifted her hand to reveal a small wrapped shoebox and he opened it. Inside was a photo of her and Sora both together sitting on the beach in front of the beautiful sunset.

"Kairi… You still remember this moment…?"

She nodded slowly. "This what kept my memories of you still concealed inside of my mind. No matter what happens, I will never forget you. Ever…"

The two looked into each other's eyes, before the Keyblade wielder's mother interrupted them by washing the dishes. "Sora, honey?"

Sora mentally heard a record scratching and looked up, snapped out of his trance. "Yeah, mom?"

"Did you know that that those lovely people who are friends of yours from the Radiant Garden are coming over for Christmas dinner?"

"What?! No! I didn't know that! Who's coming?!"

"That man named Leon, that lovely woman Aerith, the girl who names herself 'the great ninja, Yuffie', Cid, Merlin and all that are coming over."

"Mom, why didn't you tell me last night?"

"You never asked me." she smirked over her shoulder and went back washing the dishes. 

DESTINY ISLANDS: BIG ISLAND

Later that evening, Sora brought Riku along with Donald and Goofy for a nice walk but before he could, he literally ran around wishing/screaming a merry Christmas to everybody in the town. Riku had to chase Sora so he could stop him but that proved nothing.

Later in the evening, they witnessed the Gummi Ship driven by none other than Mickey Mouse land safely against the nice cool sand. Sora greeted many familiar faces as they exited the ship and were lead to his house. 

SORA'S HOUSE

The dining room was absolutely packed! Who joined Sora and his mother for Christmas dinner were: Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Pluto, Chip, Dale, Jiminy Cricket, Leon, Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, Merlin, Cid and a few magical brooms that assisted Sora's mother by taking the food from the kitchen to the dining room.

Sora never had a Christmas dinner like this before! The dining room was never this packed with guests!

The table was all set with freshly-cooked food that Sora's mother had spent all day preparing. Food like Brussels sprouts, roast along with mashed potatoes, pigs in blanket and other types of food that would satisfy everyone! Of course, there was gravy to increase the taste of the food. Sora and the ones who were under the adult's age were a little disappointed to not receive any wine unfortunately.

With their starters finished, the brooms went to receive something from the kitchen that everybody had their eyes on: a giant glistening cooked turkey!

Sora's mother gladly cut the turkey with a large fork and carving knife and gave each of her multiple guests a piece of turkey each. She saved a larger piece for Sora and winked as he smiled.

The Keyblade wielder, sitting next to Riku and Kairi, had his share of sliced turkey piece and shared a wishbone with Riku. The result was a draw.

Finally, their plates were taken away and were treated to a nice slice of delicious Christmas pudding with custard along with some nice mince pies. Sora had his mouth covered with crumbs and stains of chocolate and custard, which lead to everybody laughing. Aerith handed him a napkin and he quickly wiped off the mess he had all over his lips.

Later on, after pulling onto some Christmas crackers and telling cheesy jokes, they all sat in the living room and played games such as Charades. Merlin was in the kitchen singing his song so all the dishes and kitchen appliances could gain life and clean and stack themselves away.

Sora sat alongside Leon and Yuffie who were laughing at Tifa's impersonation of a chicken and deliberately made wrong answers just so they could see Tifa scratch the floor with her foot and flap her folded arms. The whole room erupted with laughter.

It was Sora's turn and he made the impersonation of a star on top of a tree. Kairi got the answer right as she knew he was obsessed with Christmas decorations.

An hour flew by and Leon and Aerith left the room. They returned with some presents in a small shopping trolley and nearly everybody's eyes were glued towards the multicoloured parcels.

These were the presents from a Secret Santa and they were given to each individual by both Leon and Aerith.

Yuffie had received a set of shuriken and kunai as Tifa received a nice box of chocolates. Leon received some nice aftershave as Aerith received a bouquet of flowers.

Everybody had their own share of presents and even some confessed that they were the one's Secret Santa. For example, a nice Shadow Heartless woolly hat was given to Sora and Goofy told him that he spent nearly all of his well-earned munny on it. After Donald face-palmed, Goofy clasped both hands over his mouth and uttered, "Doh! Dat was s'pose to be a secret!"

Sora laughed and hugged the dozy dog. "It's all right, Goofy! Thanks anyway."

Another hour passed and Sora was fast-asleep on the couch after trying to stay up. His attempts to stay awake were futile. Leon recognized that Sora was out like a light and ruffled his hair before Aerith pulled a blanket over Sora and kissed his cheek. She sat next to him and chuckled as he snuggled up to her. There were times that she would think how cute he was. He was a very sweet boy.

Showing her caring side, she wrapped her one arm around Sora's shoulders and held him securely, resting her head onto his and smelling the mixture of sand and melted snowflakes in his chestnut hair.

Half-an-hour later, Sora woke up and saw that every guest were still there in his home. He saw Kairi sitting on her own and then darted up to Aerith's surprise and ran out of the living room. Everybody was confused about his sudden burst of rejuvenation but saw that he returned with a wrapped present in his hands.

He approached the young red-head Kairi and presented her the very gift he held in his palms. The girl blushed and stood to take the present and open it. Tearing the wrapping paper, she saw that it was in a small plastic box. Tilting her head curiously, she opened the box and saw what was exactly inside. Kairi dropped the box and held the very gift she had received.

There was a yellow ripe star-shaped Paopu Fruit laying in her hands. The scent of one was so nice and calm, as well as the surface of its skin.

"Sora, I…" her ocean hues met with Sora's and they both stared into each other's. The brunette placed his hands over the Princess of Heart's soft palms and also the fruit.

The Keyblade wielder recited something that was told to him a year ago;

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

Kairi's heart exploded with bliss at Sora's words that he remembered back when they lived on the island before the Darkness took over. She felt inside of her chest flutter like they were butterflies flying freely around.

So, Kairi was the one whose Sora supposed to become a Secret Santa towards to.

Both the Princess of Heart and the Keyblade wielder looked up to see something hanging limply above from the ceiling.

"Mistletoe." they simultaneously said and looked back into each other's hemispheres and remained locked into each other's line of sight as if they were magically bond together.

'Do it, you fool!' a voice rang inside of his head.

His hands not having the desire to release hers, Sora took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The brunette leaned in slowly and placed his lips upon the girl who he'd always loved ever since they were separated away from Destiny Islands.

The red-head's eyes widened and face brightened red as her hair, but she didn't want to pull away from his soft pair of lips. Her eyes slowly closed as she stood in front of her best friend, in fact, her love. Kairi's hands lowered along with Sora's, as the two had their lips locked onto each other's romantically.

Some overlooked and tried to keep their smiles and awes to themselves; just looking at a cute couple like this where one's goal was to find the other melted their hearts.

After the passionate kiss they both shared, Sora's mind told him to release her and he did so. Kairi did the same and had the warmest smile she had upon her face.

"I love you…" Sora said, a warm smile planted onto his face as well.

"I love you even more…" Kairi said, raising a hand to brush against Sora's tender cheek.

A deep chuckle was heard near the doorway to the living room which startled Sora a little. The chuckle then formed itself into a voice, "See that my young man is already growing up."

Sora immediately turned around and saw whoever proudly said this.

There were two men standing before them: one was Cloud Strife with his arms crossed and a smile across his face while the other was a strong-looking figure with long locks of chestnut hair, a warm smile and blue eyes that resembled Sora's that anybody can tell he was… could it be...?

"What? You're too grown-up to hug your father?"

The man opened his arms, where like a lightening bolt the boy darted to his arms and clung onto him as if he was a lifeline. The boy released large amounts of sobs as his tears soaked the jacket of the man.

"Dad…!" the boy uttered between his sobs as he held onto this man tighter and couldn't stop crying.

"Sssh…" his hands rubbed circles over his son's back. "It's okay. Daddy's here. He will never leave you ever again."

And that's when the crying of Sora's became contagious as some of the guests including his friend's and mother began to feel tears stream down their eyes at such a beautiful sight; a father and son reunited together in each other's arms.

"It's okay, Sora. Daddy got himself discharged as a Sergeant from the Keyblade Army, so he'll be spending the rest of his life not in other worlds but in this world with his family instead…" he soothed him, explaining the story to his own son.

Cloud nodded. "I managed to meet up with him and together we travelled back to Destiny Islands. He said that he has a family that he wanted to see on the 25th of December." Cloud was approached by the young flower-girl Aerith and received a couple of tickets from her. "Aerith? You shouldn't have…" he smiled slightly as he took them and observed them. These were to a sauna, which both him and her blush shyly.

As Cloud took her hand and walked away with her, Goofy and Donald overlooked the reuniting of a father and son. Donald had tears flow down his bill while Goofy blew his nose loudly.  
Sora's mother was there to plant a kiss upon her husband's lips and to her son's forehead, before embracing both him and her loving son.

"Here Sora," Sora's father said as he took out a small present in red wrapping paper. "I saved this just for you."

Sora wasted no time opening the present only to find a small flat box. He opened the lid and saw a small piece of paper. "What's… this?" he asked.

His father chuckled and took the small piece and took the pendant of his locket. He opened it and with such care, placed the piece of paper inside of it. Sora looked into the pendent as his father presented it to him.

There was a photo, a glorious photo, of a man whose figure and hair resembled Sora, along with a young woman with long curly brunette hair both holding a baby with spiked-up chestnut hair.

"I saved this for you," he smiled warmly. "for my own son, Sora."

Sora hugged him again tightly with one hand as the other clutched onto the locket like his life. "Thanks, dad…"

The young Keyblade wielder still remembered that on Christmas Eve, he saw a shooting star that he made a wish upon seeing, only to see that it was actually the Gummi Ship driven by Goofy.

To Sora, the Gummi Ship was of course the wish he made to. He would never forget about this day ever, for this Christmas he will cherish forever until the end of time. 

WITHIN SORA'S AND KAIRI'S MEMORIES

A spiky-haired boy, bearing a striking resemblance to the Keyblade wielder, finished wrapping up a present with a pink bow and gave it to a girl with long blonde hair and a white dress, who gave him a present as well.

 _"Merry Christmas…"_ Two faint voices were heard…

 **Well, this was enjoyable to write! My very first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction! Who would have thought that I managed to finish and publish it on CHRISTMAS DAY! This fanfic was uploaded onto my deviantart account last year and I failed to submit it on here due to technical problems. I wrote another KH fic but I will post it tomorrow.**

 **Whoever spent their time reading this, I hope you enjoyed it but not only that, but Christmas Day as well. I wish all you guys who stood by my side and had bizarre conversation will have a lovely Christmas and also a happy new year!**

 **This fanfiction took one week to write and I'm proud of it so far. Never have I written a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction before so I guess this can be a first attempt at writing one. This could probably give me inspiration for a Kingdom Hearts: BBS fanfic that I might write in the future. If you're not a Kingdom Hearts fan, then the the game (Note: you can buy 1.5 and 2.5 HD Remix if you have a Playstation 3) or watch some cutscenes of the actual game.**

 **You know, I'm actually glad that I've added in Sora's parents. They are never seen throughout the entire game, only that in one scene you can hear Sora's mother call her son for dinner. That's one thing I wonder about the original game; wouldn't Sora be more concerned about his parents than finding his friends. Yes, I know that he deeply cares for Kairi and Riku, but shouldn't he be worried for his parents as well...?**

 **In case you're not familiar with this gaming franchise, I might as well explain: Kingdom Hearts is a role-playing/adventure game that is both Final Fantasy and Disney sandwiched into a game that everybody is going to adore. It is a collaboration between Square Enix and Disney. However, this fanfic is NOT based on the first game; instead, it is based on the aftermath of Kingdom Hearts II.**

 **For Christmas, I might be receiving Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix, where I can play two HD-remastered games of the franchise and also watch the cinematic cutscenes of another game.**

 **And anyway, I want to say again; MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. I do NOT own any of the characters that are portrayed in this fanfiction. No money, no problems, capeesh?**


End file.
